


A Christmas Promise

by SetYourGoalsx7



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetYourGoalsx7/pseuds/SetYourGoalsx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has to be in New York for a promotional book signing, so of course, Darren follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr - dcrissss.tumblr.com

Chris was lounging around his hotel room for what seemed like hours. He decided to lay on his side on the giant king bed and stare out the window at the beautiful New York City skyline, 27 stories up. It's December; winter; thus the outside weather blaring an obnoxious 28 degrees. The cold makes its way through the sealed windows, causing Chris to curl up under the blanket. It's around mid-afternoon and the sky is showing a hazy grey, the lights from all the skyscrapers starting to illuminate the skyline; one by one.

Chris can feel himself starting to drift off. It's been a busy morning, rushing around the city trying to get to the book store on time for his signing. A knock on the door pulls him from his almost-slumber and he drags himself up to open the door, taking the blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders. He's shocked at the beautiful sight that greets him as he opens the door.

"You look wrecked." 

"Nice to see you, too." Chris replies sarcastically. He's used to Darren randomly showing up where he is by now, but it still makes him all giddy inside, though he'll never show it. "What are you doing here?" He asks as he pulls Darren inside the room, shuts the door, and proceeds back to the warm bed.

"No." Darren tells him instead of answering his question. Chris was just getting comfortable before Darren pulls the blankets off of him and moves them to the side.

Chris glares up at Darren but can't stop a smile from forming as he looks into those bright hazel eyes he's missed over the past few weeks.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Chris furrows his brows as he pulls on Darren's arm, a silent plea to make Darren join him.

Darren doesn't answer him as he reluctantly pulls out of Chris' reach and moves around the room until he spots Chris' abandoned coat laying over the arm chair in the corner. Darren grabs it and throws it at Chris. He continues to search the room for the scarf he knows Chris always wears in the cold. Once he locates the item, he throws that too.

"What... are you doing?" Chris asks with confused eyes as he pulls the scarf off from where it landed over his head, looking at his boyfriend like he's clinically insane.

"Put your coat on, I have a surprise for you." Darren informed Chris with a giant smile.

"What kind of surprise?" Chris asked hesitantly as he stood up to put on his winter attire. "And help me with this damn scarf."

Darren walks over to pull the scarf around his boyfriend's neck and secures it. He pecks Chris on the lips and pushes some of the fallen hair out of his eyes. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Darren says with a smile.

"You're taking away from my nap, so it better be worth it." Chris says as the boys make their way out of the room. 

"Isn't just being with me worth it?" Darren teases as he pulls Chris' hand into his own.

"I guess." Chris huffs out. Darren can hear the teasing in his voice but the squeeze to his hand reaffirms it.

They make their way out of the hotel and start to walk down the street. The wind immediately picks up causing both boys to shiver. It's heading into early evening, the sun just making its way back down for another night to come. 

Chris knows he probably shouldn't be holding Darren's hand in such plain view, but he doesn't have the heart or the will to let go. Besides, it's just dark enough where they won't be singled out, especially during all the hustle and bustle of businessmen, women, and all other jobs that require wearing an expensive suit, all leaving their respective careers to make their way to various subway and train stations on time.

"So, where are you taking me?" Chris asks. He's more than okay just walking through Time Square hand-in-hand with the man he loves, but he's starting to become impatient, especially with Darren's silence.

"Relax, it's only like, another fifteen minutes or so of walking." Darren replies, not once taking his eyes away from looking in front of him in fear of tripping.

They continue to walk until it finally hits Chris where his boyfriend is taking him. His suspicions get confirmed as soon as the giant Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree comes into view. 

They both have been able to see the tree in the past individually, but Darren made Chris a promise two years ago that one day, they would go together. 

They make their way up to the tree, close enough where they can blend in but not be too obvious. Darren releases Chris' hand to turn and face him. "Two years ago." Darren starts to say. "Two years ago I made you a promise-."

"-I know." Chris interrupts, not able to contain his smile. "I remember."

They stand in silence for a few seconds, both gazing up at the 75 foot tree full of bright lights towering over mid-town Manhattan as the sounds of holiday music play around them. 

"This is actually a bit anti-climatic, don't you think?" Darren breaks the silence but doesn't break his gaze with the tree. 

"I think-" Chris starts to say. He turns so he's facing Darren and moves Darren to face him. He takes both of Darren's hands in his own and gently rubs his thumbs in circles on top of his hands to add some warmth into them. "I think it's perfect. Honestly, anything with you is perfect. And maybe that's cliché, but it's true." Chris leans in to kiss Darren and Darren meets him halfway.

"If that wasn't cliché enough, look up." Darren says with a smile.

Chris does as he's told and is immediately hit with a snowflake in his eye. Chris' smile gets even bigger than it was and he can't imagine a life any better than this; a man any better than this.

Soon, snow litters both Chris and Darren's hair and they both can't help but laugh at the other. "So, cliché picture to add to our cliché night?" Darren asks as he pulls out his phone.

"Of course." Chris replies and moves so his face is mushed against his boyfriend's as Darren snaps the picture. "Dinner?"

Darren proceeds to move his hand back into Chris' and Chris immediately intertwines their fingers. "Let's go."

They decide on a small diner joint closer to Chris' hotel because the snow is getting heavier and they want to be close. Once they finish, they make their way back to the hotel.

They're silent the whole way up until they make it back into Chris' room. "So-" Chris starts as he takes off his coat and scarf, Darren doing the same. Once he finishes, Chris moves to sit on the edge of the bed as he watches Darren move his coat to the chair. "How long do I have you for?"

Darren walks over to Chris and pulls him up onto the bed with him. They move up to the pillows, burrow under the blanket, and intertwine their limbs to warm themselves up. Chris can already feel the sleep coming for him.

"I'm only in New York until tomorrow night." Darren says as he presses his lips to Chris' forehead. "But you have me forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fluff, Batman!


End file.
